Godzilla vs Superman 2
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: The King of the Monsters and the Man of Steel have a rematch, but it is interrupted by two dread space terrors: King Ghidorah and Brainiac!


Godzilla vs. Superman 2

**Brainiac's Ship**

A cold and calculating figure sat upon his emerald green chair. He himself was emerald green, with an emotionless face and wiring on his head. In his mind he planned revenge; revenge on Superman. He was Brainiac, dreaded man-shaped computer conqueror.

_Target: King Ghidorah_

_Species: Space Dragon_

_Height: 492 Feet_

_Weight: 70,000 tons_

_Flight Speed: Mach 3_

These were Brainiac's calculating thoughts as he searched for a giant monstrosity as cruel and merciless as him. He had considered Gigan, Despero, Darksied, and several more, but they were too untrustworthy, had been beaten by Superman too many times before, or were too stupid to take on the job.

King Ghidorah was the perfect candidate. Both he and Brainiac had invaded Earth before, only to be defeated by one of its superhuman beings. King Ghidorah was also a good comrade-in-arms.

King Ghidorah was a three-headed space dragon, capable of emitting destructive gravity beams. He had gone solo against Godzilla, but he usually attacked earth with allies such as Gigan and the Kilaaks. He had developed a large hatred of Godzilla, having nearly killed the king of the monsters several times.

Brainiac detected the presence of a large, winged creature. Hopefully, he analyzed his surroundings. Sure enough, he had found his future partner at last.

**Metropolis the Next Day**

Clark Kent whistled as he sat down at his desk. He turned on his computer and started writing. After five minutes of typing, he was interrupted by Editor Perry White.

"What is it, sir?"

"There's a good story for you, son. Strange green lights have been flashing around an island in the Pacific and Lois Lane's too busy in Paris."

"Pacific island? What are the risks?"

"Oh, just Godzilla."

"I wouldn't use the word "just" with Godzilla."

"Clark, I don't care what word you use, just get over there and give me a good story! A helicopter is waiting for you on the roof!"

Clark put together some stuff and rushed onto the roof of the building. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight Godzilla again. Even though earth's sun gave him the strength to fight the behemoth, he could be easily knocked around by the lizard's fists and flame. Recently rumors had been floating around about how Godzilla's strength had increased due to a large meal of nuclear energy. The _Daily Planet_ reporter rushed into the helicopter and soon he was off the Pacific.

**Godzilla's Island Hours Later**

Godzilla growled in curiosity. Green lights were bombarding the area around his island home. But it wasn't long before the reptile sensed danger. He roared defiantly at the lights and fired his atomic breath, hitting some of the beams. Not much longer after he did this a large meteorite spun out of the sky, trailing flame. The rock hit the surface of the island and trees and rocks were thrown onto the beaches and hills.

**Clark Kent**

Clark watched as Jimmy Olsen and a man with a video camera were thrown about in the chopper. Some sort of magnetism was coming from the meteorite. Clark used his x-ray vision to see what it was made of. There was some orange beams swirling around inside, sucking up golden scales. When the orange beams shot out, the chopper was destroyed. The two pilot and the three newsmen fell from the sky. Clark used some super-speed to fly into some trees. He changed into Superman and flew out, catching the falling people.

Meanwhile, up above, the orange beams started forming the shape of a dragon. Then the shape became a flesh-and-blood space terror: King Ghidorah. The multi-headed demon cackled as it beat its wings. Godzilla, who had been watching, charged forward, firing a blue blast of atomic energy. King Ghidorah was hit and he fell out of the sky. He slammed into the ground and Godzilla leaped onto him, biting him on the neck. King Ghidorah struck back with two arcing yellow gravity beams. Godzilla let go of his opponent as his gray hide was scarred.

Superman rushed into the fight. He knew that Kin Ghidorah was evil to the core. He punched the beast, but it did not fall over, although it did feel some pain. Godzilla punched his arch-enemy and was promptly whipped by one of Ghidorah's wings. Superman rushed in again, but much to his astonishment both monsters disappeared!

"What…?"

Jimmy Olsen rushed up to the man of steel. "The green lights went away with the monsters! What do you think they were?"

Superman thought for a few seconds and then, in a low voice, he said, "Brainiac."

**Brainiac's Ship**

Brainiac looked into an enormous chamber surrounded by green energy. Init was Godzilla. King Ghidorah had been "filtered", thanks to one of his ingenious devices, and was now resting, his three heads curled up. Brainiac wondered if he could mind-control the scaly villain, but he knew that it would require great work, even for his masterful computer brain. He turned to Godzilla, who was trying to break out of his prison.

"Godzilla, you have a 10.0000917 chance of escaping, and if you do, I still have King Ghidorah and an arsenal of fantastic weaponry to support me."

Godzilla wasn't a smart being, but he had enough intelligence to growl in anger at the green scoundrel looking at him through a rigged see-through wall.

"With you as our captive, King Ghidorah and I will be able to fulfill the second part of the deal: the destruction of Superman. Of course, I know that you cannot fully understand my words, but I have to say out my plans. Once you are in my collection of animals and once the world is deprived of its greatest hero, my reign of this solar system is sure to come."

Any other villain may have laughed, but Brainiac only turned and focused on searching for Superman. He had to be somewhere on the island.

**On the Island: Nighttime**

"When is that Clark Kent going to show up?" asked Jimmy Olsen.

"I think our friend is having trouble finding him," replied the former helicopter pilot.

"Superman, having trouble finding Clark? Impossible!"

The four men sat around the campfire, which had been lit up by Superman's heat-vision. The pilot ate some canned food while Jimmy Olsen and the other newsman, Mr. Fleischer, sat wondering where their friend had gone to.

"I am having trouble finding Clark," said Superman. "Maybe Brainiac captured him."

"Or he's dead," gulped Mr. Fleischer.

"I would have found the body by now. I'm going now. I heard some strange noises last night."

"What noises," inquired the pilot.

"It sounded like some giant thing sucking on a lollipop, just slightly different."

Superman flew off while the others resumed their eating and resting. Superman easily found the source of the sound, a group of giant praying mantises. One of the bugs saw the Last Son of Krypton and swiped at him. The others followed its advice and soon the Man of Steel was swarmed over by over fifteen gimantises. He punched left and right, sending them sprawling. Just as he drove away the insects he heard some stomping, much like an elephant's. A machination of Brainiac, perhaps? Or maybe another gigantic terror? Superman readied for battle

The two-legged thing that came out of the trees was neither an alien machine nor a carnivorous animal. It was the son of Godzilla, a grey creature with cute eyes and a slim, saurian body. He was much friendlier than his rampaging father and approached Superman with curiosity. Superman decided to spend a minute or two playing with the little monster, which was over twenty feet tall. He picked up five coconuts and threw them into the creature's mouth. Baby Godzilla made squeals of joy after devouring the fruits and begged for more.

"That's enough for now," said Superman. "I'll see you sometime later." And with that, the Man of Steel left, leaving a puzzled dinosaur.

**Above Earth**

Brainiac's ship came out of the stratosphere. Superman was following just as he hoped he would. King Ghidorah cackled and went out into the airless space, firing gravity beams at a red-and-blue ant. Superman was hit by one of the gravity beams and his flying was put of balance. In the weightlessness of space he started losing control. King Ghidorah followed up his attack by firing another gravity beam. Superman was already getting beaten badly.

King Ghidorah could have just let the Man of Steel drift around in space, but he wanted to play with his prey. He grabbed the Last Son of Krypton with his left head and swung wildly, dizzying his tiny foe. Superman regained his senses and delivered a hard punch to Ghidorah's gums. The space terror's cackles turned into cries of pain and he let go of his opponent.

Superman grabbed the monster's middle head and strained, flipping the creature in a circle. King Ghidorah screeched as it sailed through space. Both protector of earth and destroyer of worlds regained their flight balance and went to Mars, where fighting would be easier. Superman was the first to strike on the fourth planet, socking Ghidorah between the eyes on his middle head.

The dragon's eyes raged with anger and he released a barrage of gravity beams, blasting apart red rocks and eventually hitting Superman in the chest and left shoulder. Clutching his hurt parts in pain, the Last Son of Krypton fell onto the alien surface. He was pounded deeper into the soil by a hard descent courtesy of his foe.

**Brainiac's Ship**

Brainiac's plans were succeeding. Superman was being beaten badly. Just as he was about to attack earth, the computer heard a loud explosion. He turned to see Godzilla rushing towards him, smashing machinery in the oversized ship. Brainiac mentally ordered a large cannon to fire a blue beam. Godzilla was hit by it and he fell backwards, crashing through the hard metal beneath him.

Brainiac took flight and yellow sparks flew from his head, hitting the brain of Godzilla. The radioactive lizard felt pain in his beneath his cranium and he started thrashing around viciously. He had enough sanity to whack away the green assailant with his thick tail. Brainiac fell onto a large electrical panel, his body being hit by rampant electricity. The electricity affected his body in such a way that it glowed with a blinding light. Godzilla hit some parts of the ship in frustration and it started falling towards Mars.

**On the Mars Surface**

King Ghidorah started a vicious wind by flapping his wings quickly. Superman stood his ground, withstanding the sudden onrush of air. When the gale ceased, the Man of Steel was hit by one of his tri-headed foe's spiked tails. He bit the dust. Ghidorah was about to hit him with another volley of gravity beams, but he was halted when Brainiac's enormous spacecraft landed on him. This gave Superman enough time to recover and he ascended into the Martian sky, charging fists forward. Ghidorah got out of the rubble only to be hit in his midsection. He fell over roaring with anger.

Superman swooped downwards to hit his feet, but a green hand bigger than him by a few feet lashed out and grabbed him, throwing him into a red mountain. The mountain crumbled and the Man of Steel was buried. Godzilla grunted in satisfaction and turned towards the surprised King Ghidorah. His spines lit up with blue nuclear energy and had blasted the bigger monster in the middle neck. Ghidorah shrieked in pain and took to the air. He descended on Godzilla, kicking him with his two legs.

Godzilla landed hard on his side and when he attempted to get back up, yellow gravity beams bombarded him, followed by red lasers. Brainiac had come out of the wreckage and he was determined to eliminate Godzilla.

"Brainless monster, at first I was going to put you in my zoo, but now that you have escaped, you shall be eliminated."

Godzilla refused to be defeated. Even among all the lasers and lights searing his skin, he managed to prepare an atomic blast. He unleashed it, hitting Ghidorah right on the neck where he had gotten him before. The monster stopped firing, investigating the black marks on his neck. Godzilla then blasted Brainiac. The evil computer-brained was able to survive, but parts of his body were destroyed.

Superman brushed some dust off of his body and charged into the fray, Grabbing Ghidorah's left neck. He then flew over with the long scaly appendage in hand, grabbing Ghidorah's right neck. He pulled back on the two head while hitting the titanic creature's middle neck with some heat vision. Godzilla charged forward and slammed into the space creature. Godzilla then turned and stomped on the downed Brainiac. The super-villain who had nearly taken over earth many times was now seemingly no more.

King Ghidorah fled, getting battered by Superman's heat vision. Blood dripped from several parts of his body, mainly around his mouths. Godzilla roared in victory while Superman landed on a cliff.

Godzilla caught the superhero in the corner of his eye and quickly snapped into action. Superman dodged his atomic breath and started blowing. Eh breathed so hard that his icy breath started taking effect on the gargantuan dinosaur. Godzilla let out one more roar before being completely frozen.

"That should hold you, troublemaker. And by the time you thaw out, I'll be gone while you're trapped here. I guess Mars can support life."

But suddenly the creature's spines lit up and the ice started to melt, then it cracked. Godzilla broke out of his prison and got Superman in his mouth. The caped crusader put his feet on Godzilla's lower jaw while he held up the top part of his mouth. He struggled, trying not to become a snack. He thought of simply flying out of the death-trap but a blue light emerged from his saurian enemy's throat.

Atomic fire rushed by Superman, barely missing him. The jaws got tighter and the Last Son of Krypton was almost crushed. In one desperate move, he let go of the top jaw and flew out at super-speed. He then went into deep space.

**Back on Earth**

"No photos of the finale?"

'Mr. White, they went into space."

Clark Kent handed Perry White some photos.

"Jimmy Olsen did get some fine shots of the island battle."

"I guess that's good enough. So you say that Superman trapped Godzilla?"

"Yes. He's on Mars now. He'll either starve to death or find some food and adapt to his new world, which I bet he could."

**Mars**

Godzilla bellowed in anger. He desperately wanted to be back on earth. After some more roaring he lay down, trying to sleep through his hunger. That's when a short person popped out of nowhere. Godzilla was overcome with curiosity. The small creature started talking.

"Hi! You must be that overgrown dinosaur that's been fighting Superman lately! Well, my name is Mr. Mxyzptlk, and I just loooove to annoy that costumed good-doer!"

Godzilla put aside his curiosity and started trying to eat the impish creature.

"Well, before you have a little Mxy snack, I'll transport you to earth, where you will annoy Superman! But remember, I will always be more of a nuisance!" And after some giggling, Mr. Mxyzptlk zapped Godzilla back to earth. The King of the Monsters was back.

The End


End file.
